Harry Potter and the Enchanted Forest
by lunatyme
Summary: What do Daystar and Shiara have to do with Harry? What's Harry doing with a sword? Who is Voldemort, really? Why did he want to kill the Potters? What's with all the wandless magic happening? All these questions and more may be answered, R


**Harry Potter and the Enchanted Forest**

  


* * *

  
by lunatyme   
6/2/02   
Disclaimer: you see, Ms. Rowling and Ms. Wrede, they're so nice, they gave both Harry Potter **and** the Enchanted Forest Chronicles to me. (i'm joking here, just in case u didn't know)   
  


* * *

  
AN: this is a crossover of harry potter and the enchanted forest chronicles. i advise that you read both series before reading this fanfic. please review   
  
** Prologue **   
  
"Daystar, _what_ are you doing?" Shiara wasn't really expecting to find the prince of the Enchanted Forest on his knees in the courtyard, muttering to the air.   
  
"Shiara! When did you get here?" Daystar jumped to his feet with a startled exclamation.   
  
"An hour ago, just like Kazul said we would." She raised an eyebrow, "what's wrong?"   
  
"Well, uh, there's somthing I've been meaning to ask you. You see...uh..."   
  
"Spit it out. I haven't got all day."   
  
"We've know each other a while now. I mean... we know each other b-better than anyone else, right? A-and we're good friends and...and we like each other..." here Daystar grasped Shiara's hands in his own, "and well... I l-love you and I want to knowifyouwouldmarryme!!"   
  
"W-what?!" she said, eyes wide.   
  
"Will you be my wife?"   
  
"Oh, okay...YES!" They hugged each other and went in for a long romantic kiss. Until they heard cheering and whistles in the background, that is.   
  
"My baby boy is growing up so fast! ::sniffle:: Seems like just yesterday..."   
  
"Mother!" Daystar yelped.   
  


~*~ 

  
_ A couple hours later... _   
  
The new couple had snuck away from the celebrations at the castle. suddenly, they spied a dim glow in the forest a few meters away. They stealthily snuck towards it to investigate only to find a wizard, his staff raised high in the center of a circle of his colleagues.   
  
"What are wizards doing here? They know what Mother and Father would do to them." whispered Daystar.   
  
"They're doing a Banishing spell." murmured back the firewitch.   
  
"Looks like someone's been polite lately." he teased   
  
"Be quiet!" she elbowed him, "it's your fault, you know." Neither one of them noticed anyone approaching them from behind until they were grabbed and enchanted into harmlessness. A break opened in the circle of wizards and the central figure beckoned them forward.   
  
"Bring them here." He leaned toward the captives and grinned maliciously, "just the people that I wanted to see." Shiara and Daystar gasped. It was Maltchez, the new head of the Society of Wizards! Then a roar filled the air.   
  
"What is going on here!" They sighed in relief. Kazul had arrived, and it looked like the rest of the gang weren't far behind.   
  
Maltchez cackled, "you're too late!" he stepped aside to reveal a shallow silver basin filled with a shimmering liquid that was crackling with power. It was the focus the wizards were using for their Banishing Spell. Arms were forming from the liquid and reaching for Daystar and Shiara. Nothing any of the "good guys" did could stop the arms from wrapping around the two and dragging them towards their source. Suddenly...   
  
"Nightwitch!" Indeed, the kitten had leaped up on the edge of the basin. she meowed unhappily and batted at the liquid.   
  
"No! Get that dratted cat away!" yelled the head villain, "it'll disrupt the spell!" Unfortunately for him he was right. The two young people WERE pulled into the liquid as the spell intented, but Maltchez was sucked in as well! Seeing their leader gone, all of the other wizards ran for it. Cimorene, Mendanbar, Kazul, Morwen, and Telemain were left with a now curiously empty basin.   
  


* * *

  
Author's Note   
I promise that Harry will be in the next chapter. I'll try to put it up soon, but for some reason I can only write during math class. 


End file.
